Heaven's Moon Lit
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: For madokahagane123. After the world championships, Kyoya has been frequently visiting the B-pit just to see Madoka. 'unexpressed feelings are buried alive and fourth later in uglier ways. you've got to share your feelings or they'll eat your heart out'


**Heaven's Moon Lit **

**This is for madokahagane123, she requested for this and I think it's about time I tried a less weird pairing XD hope this didn't take too long.**

Kyoya stared through the glass doors of the B-pit trying to see whether Madoka was inside or not. He went inside just to be sure; the room was pitch black, only a small lamp lit up a small part of the room.

Kyoya looked around; there were scattered bey parts all over the floor.

"What has she been doing in here?" Kyoya asked himself "More importantly, where is she?" Madoka had always stayed in her shop repairing beys during this time of the day.

"Must be with Ginga again" Kyoya didn't get why Madoka literally leaves all her duties just to be with him, he didn't get why Madoka was always so lost when she was with Ginga, more importantly, he didn't get why he even cared.

"What's wrong with you?" he scolded himself. After the world championships, he had felt something he never noticed before. He had grown fond of visiting the B-pit to see Madoka "was it love?" Kyoya rapidly shook his head as his conscience screamed no.

He was just about to love when he heard footsteps thudding the floor.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?" Madoka came out of the other room and started to pick up the bey parts on the floor.

Kyoya didn't seem to have heard her question "What happened here?"

"Oh, I was just heading out and I accidentally hit the box of bey parts" Madoka explained "clumsy me"

"Where are you heading" Kyoya tried to sound casual but the truth is he sounded more like s stalker.

"Why?" Madoka asked in suspicion.

"No-nothing, just asking" Kyoya stammered looking down at Madoka

Madoka raised an eyebrow "I was just about to head to the bey park to meet up with Ginga, Hikaru and the others, do you wanna come?"

No, all Kyoya wanted was to be left alone inside a dark room sulking on his emo corner, but what he was feeling right now was very complicated.

"Yes" he blurted out.

Madoka grew even more suspicious, why was Kyoya being so nice? Why was he suddenly interested in what she was doing? And why was he always visiting the B-pit?

"I'll help" Kyoya started picking up the bey parts on the floor, Madoka stared at him, it was like looking at a completely different person.

"That's enough, we're gonna be late"

The two walked in silence, Kyoya was too busy debating with his thoughts about his feelings, constantly calling himself stupid. Madoka was wondering if Kyoya possibly got hit in the head, causing him to act like that.

Once they arrive, Madoka ran to Ginga who was sitting on the park bench with Hikaru, seeing this made Kyoya clench his fist, he wanted to leave, leave and never come back, but something about Madoka made him stay, starring at them like an idiot.

He felt a little envious, why does Ginga always get everything? Why does everyone desire him so much?

Madoka waved at Kyoya signaling him to come. Ginga with a smile, symbolizing a hello, Hikaru waved at him, why were those two always together theses days?

It felt kind of awkward seeing them again; he didn't even know why he was here.

Hikaru's watch suddenly rang "I'm sorry I have to go" Ginga waved at her "See you later"

Kyoya hesitantly approached them, Madoka, thinking the two rivals need some time alone left to get something from the B-pit.

Kyoya suddenly grabs Ginga by the collar; Ginga's initial reaction was to do the same.

"Back off" Kyoya said sharply. Ginga mentally scanned the situation afterwards bursted into sleek laughter. "Look don't get this the wrong way, I don't like her"

Kyoya felt awkward; flushing red "Which one are you talking about?"

"Madoka ain't it? I only see her as a friend" Ginga began to leave "Just tell her"

Kyoya stared into space, Madoka came back from her shop "Where's Ginga?"

"He left" Kyoya turned to face her "Why do you care so much?"

"It's normal to care for your friends, isn't it? Madoka started to get confused.

"Do you care for me?" Kyoya muttered "Sure, of course, what do you mean?" Madoka whispered.

"I like you idiot!" Kyoya snapped.

Madoka couldn't believe what she was hearing; she thought she was dreaming, Kyoya stood there waiting for an answer.

"So that's why you're acting like that" Madoka finally said.

"So you approve?"

"Yes, but your gonna have to avoid the rude language"

"Fine"

"I'm not done yet"

"….it's gonna be a long day….."

**Still, there are a lot of hints of Ginga x Hikaru, I can't really help it and I don't want Ginga to be a loner.**

**So anyway, I tried a less weird pair for once, I wanted to post this any sooner but I noticed a lot of typos and I had to fix them, which took a while though.**

**If there are any grammatical mistakes ignore them, technically I wrote this when I stayed up all night; it's kinda hard to think in the middle of the night.**

**Hope you liked this.**


End file.
